This invention relates to devices associated with planting experimental crops. More specifically, this invention is related to a drop tube system for planting an experimental crop.
In research fields for hybrid seeds and the like, the seeds of different varieties and spacing are planted in short parallel rows in given plots interrupted by alleys that extend across a field perpendicular to the rows. The managing and planting of different seeds in different rows in different plots is difficult at planting time especially when planting is conducted by a row type planter moving through the field at a speed close to six miles per hour. This process is complicated if varying seed sizes are used in the research plots.
In the art of hybrid seeds, in experimental planting precision in planting the rows of crops is extremely important. In order to provide the most accurate test results planting rows of crops to ensure that the rows align properly is of great importance. To this end, many improvements have been made throughout the years regarding the timing of dropping seeds in order to ensure that they are dropped at a precise time to ensure the distance between such seeds is precise. At this time GPS devices are utilized in order to attempt to determine the exact location of a seed drop. Still, problems remain.
A traditional seed metering device or other dispenser similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,500 is used to singulate seeds for planting in a row. The singulation and release of seed is normally tied to ground travel to create specific seed spacings in the ground. This dispensing device is normally coupled to a drop tube that delivers the seed to the ground via gravity. The problem with this device is the seeds will strike the sidewalls of the tube and lose speed during this portion of their travel. This results in erratic spacing in the ground depending on the contact and severity of impact on the tube. This drop distance also lets the seed accelerate via gravity which results in a high speed impact with the ground causing further variation in spacing due to the seeds bounce or roll. Thus, there is a need to ensure that the orientation of the kernel is accurate and no bounce of the seed occurs to ensure precision planting.
In addition, it is critical to singulate seed for planting and it is especially difficult to endeavor to singulate the seeds in the field or during the planting process.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a dropping tube system that increases the precision of seed planting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a seed drop tube that minimizes the probability of a seed bouncing.